


Heavy Silence

by stxrktowers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, but there's also a good amount of, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrktowers/pseuds/stxrktowers
Summary: Based on a request I got on my tumblr, stxrktowers."You woke up to the light streaming into the room and for a second you forgot. You felt Stiles’ steady breathing next to you and smiled at his light snores. You turned around to face him, and then everything came flooding back. The puffy bags under his eyes, the way he managed to look exhausted even now while he was asleep — it reminded you of Isaac. It reminded you of the rival pack that had seemingly come out of nowhere, of their ambush on the pack, of the beta that killed Isaac"





	Heavy Silence

You woke up to the light streaming into the room and for a second you forgot. You felt Stiles’ steady breathing next to you and smiled at his light snores. You turned around to face him, and then everything came flooding back. The puffy bags under his eyes, the way he managed to look exhausted even now while he was asleep — it reminded you of Isaac. It reminded you of the rival pack that had seemingly come out of nowhere, of their ambush on the pack, of the beta that killed Isaac. It still hurt so much, but it had been a week and the pack had decided it was time to face the world again, or at the very least, Beacon Hills High School. Stiles’ alarm went off, and when he opened his eyes he had that same look; the soft smile that soon dulled as he, too, remembered how much it hurt.

He quietly reached over to shut his alarm off and then turned back to face you. You rested your hand on his cheek, your thumb caressing his face. He closed his eyes, surprisingly accepting the comfort. He covered your hand with his own and turned his face to press his lips against your palm. You gave him a small smile and he returned it. As small of a gesture as it was, it filled you with happiness since Stiles had been getting a little more distant with each passing day. Eventually, the moment ended as Stiles drew his hand back, wordlessly getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

This is what it had been like — silence filled with pain and grief. But you were here for each other, you and Stiles — all of the pack really. Derek explained it once, that losing a pack member member was like losing a limb. It was so painful, and the pack needed each other more than ever. You shook the thoughts out of your head and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Stiles had left the bathroom door open, and you heard the shower turn on. You walked in and brushed your teeth, and then joined Stiles in the shower. This too was filled with silence, and it was starting to drive you crazy. Stiles finished first, but unlike the past few days, he stayed and helped you wash the shampoo out of your (H/C) hair the way he used to. It seemed like such a small thing but you felt your eyes burn from tears, at the feeling of Stiles finally letting you in after days of silence. In the beginning, Stiles had tried to comfort you, but his grief took too much out of him and most of the time it felt like he wasn’t even there. But today might be different. Today your boyfriend was acting more like his old self and you didn’t even realize until now how much you missed him. You turned around once the last of the suds had gone down the drain and hugged Stiles, pressing your face to his chest and wrapping his arms around him tight. For a second he didn’t respond and you was afraid you had asked him for too much, but then he buried his face in your shoulder and hugged you tighter.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he said, his voice muffled against your neck, “I miss you too.” You squeezed back in response. He pulled away and shut off the water and then turned back at you. He cupped you face and leaned down to kiss you. It was chaste but full of love and comfort. When he pulled away you smiled softly and took his hand, leading him out the shower door, both of you feeling a little lighter than when you first woke up.

The rest of the morning continued on in the silence you both had gotten used to. You both got dressed, grabbed some breakfast, and then got in Stiles’ car. He drove the two of you to school and parked in his normal spot. Stiles shut the engine off, but neither of you got out the car.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Stiles,” You said quietly, purposefully not meeting his eyes. He sighed and looked out towards the school.

“We can’t pretend forever,” Stiles sighed, finally taking his keys out of the ignition.

With that he got out of the car and headed towards the trunk of the Jeep to get your bags. You took a deep breath to steady yourself and then headed towards Stiles. You stopped next to him and saw tears sliding down his face.

“Stiles?” You whispered with concern. He didn’t say anything, blanking staring into the trunk of his jeep. You followed his line of sight and saw Isaac’s lacrosse jersey, crumpled up and hastily thrown in the car and suddenly you felt just as paralyzed as Stiles.

“He left that in here last practice. I forgot - I forgot it was even here,” Stiles choked out and then he started gasping and clutched at his shirt. “I can’t-I can’t breathe,” he said between gasps. You tore your gaze away from the jersey as you realized Stiles was having a panic attack.

You took Stiles’ hand and turned his face so he could see yours. His eyes were full of pain and panic, and you rubbed small circles on the back of his hand and calmly instructed him to follow your breathing. He tried, but his breaths were getting caught in sobs. Tears fell from his eyes as his gaze kept flicking back to the crumpled jersey. Your heart was breaking at the sight in front of you and you tightened your grip on his hand.

“Stiles, please, please look at me,” You asked softly, your voice full of worry. If he didn’t stop he was going to pass out. Stiles took a deep breath and forced himself to meet you gaze.

“Okay baby, that’s great. Now let’s try again. Just breathe with me okay? In and out,” You said placing a hand on his chest. Stiles complied and eventually his breathing returned to normal.

“I didn’t know something like that would hurt this much,” he whispered, still shaking from the attack, “I mean, I was prepared to see all the things he left behind; his empty desk in Chemistry and at lunch, and-and I was ready to walk past his locker and not see him standing there. I thought- (Y/N), I thought I could handle it.” You squeezed his hand, trying to do your best to be strong for him.

“I know, I know,” you replied softly, “we just need more time.”

“Can we just -can we go home?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, of course,” you said. You quickly texted the pack, explaining that you and Stiles just needed another day, and then got back into the car.

“Scott just texted me back,” You said a while later when Stiles pulled out of the lot, “turns out no one in the pack was ready to come back.” For a while Stiles didn’t say anything and drove onwards in silence. You settled for his silence and looked out the window, at the trees passing you by and thought about how it all just seemed… _duller_ now.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles spoke up suddenly, “I know I’m being distant…but I’m going to try and be better. Isaac was your best friend too, and you’ve been so patient and so good and…I’ve been shutting you out like an asshole. Isaac should’ve been here with us and it’s not fair that he isn’t, but he wouldn’t want this. We’re going to try again tomorrow and the day after that and I promise you, that I’m going to be myself again. I love you (Y/N), and we’re going to get through this. Together.” You smiled at his words and held his free hand.

“I love you too Stiles, and it’s alright, I understand,” you responded. Stiles smiled at you — a real, genuine smile — and brought your knuckled to his lips.

“We’re gonna be okay,” you said softly.

“Yeah, we are,” Stiles agreed warmly. The rest of the drive was in silence, but it was a different kind. There was still grief, but there was also comfort, love, and hope — elements that weren’t present before, and so when you thought to yourself _everything will be okay_ , you truly believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and feel free to visit my tumblr, stxrktowers.tumblr.com, and request a fic!


End file.
